The present invention relates to golf towels, and in particular, to towels that can be fastened to a golf bag or other article.
Golfers often fasten a towel to their golf bag or golf cart. The towel can be used to clean the face of a golf club. The towel is large enough to clean the larger clubs such as irons and woods. The golfer will often want to clean his putter and ball after reaching the green. Since the green is off limits to a golf cart and bag, a towel fastened to them is inconvenient.
Known golf towels include a grommet that can be used with a clip or chain to attach the towel to a golf bag or cart. Other golf towels employ a strap that can be closed on itself to form a loop by which the towel is similarly attached to the golf bag or cart. The loop can be formed by various fasteners such as a Velcro.TM. fastener.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,862 shows a badge attached to a golf bag. The badge has a Velcro patch for holding various devices including a towel. U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,366 shows a folded towel having an upper flap with a Velcro patch. This patch attaches to a mating Velcro strip on a belt clip. U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,616 shows a golf towel shielded by a plastic hood. The towel and hood are connected together by a Velcro fastener so the towel can be removed. See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,185,197; 3,760,461; 4,698,854; 4,747,399; 4,768,236; 4,771,478; and 4,912,800.
A disadvantage with all of these known towels and related devices is the failure to provide a golf towel that is easily detached and used on the green. The towel should be able to clean both putters and golf balls; be easily carried on a golf bag or cart; yet readily transportable onto a putting green.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved golf towel that is adaptable for cleaning various clubs and golf balls, and can be transported as noted above.